From War Zones to happy endings
by CGLEE123
Summary: What happens when Naya moves to LA and meets someone famous at Unbreakable Gym. G!P Naya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naya POV**

I have been back in the US for a month now and I am so glad to be back to normality and no more war zones.

I've been in the army since I was 17 so for 7 years I've been in the same routine, but everything is about to change since I've been discharged from the Army since I've been diagnosed with having asthma. I can't say I'm not going to miss being in the army as that's all I've known for 7 years but I'm ready for a new challenge.

Whilst in the army I trained as a Army PTI so I'm a fully qualified personal trainer, so I have something to focus on for work wise. I have a couple of clients already and they are hard core with having training sessions with me 5 days a week plus I help with there nutrition, sitting down with them and coming up with different meals they can have and coming up with ways they can have the odd cheat meal but still stick to a healthy lifestyle.

That brings me to today, I'm currently in Unbreakable gym just finishing up filming some content for a fitness video I was making, when I notice the most stunning women from a side on view, I can't see her face but i can tell already that she will be beautiful.

I see Jay walk over to me out the corner of my eye with a smirk on his face so I focus on him then that women.

"What's the smirk for Jay, you look like your up to something" I grab by drinks bottle of the bench, taking a quick drink before putting it back down

"Oh Naya I saw you take a quick look at that stunning girl over there, and let me tell you, yes she is single but I wouldn't get too excited" I cock my head to the side confused by what he meant but not pushing it any further

"Yes she is stunning, but I have my own problems to deal with as well" with that I grab my towel quickly wipe my sweat of my face and neck, before chucking my towel down, putting my beats headphones on and pick up my boxing gloves, going over to the punch bag, pushing myself to the point I'm going to be sick.

After going at it for 10 minutes I quickly take my gloves off before grabbing my drink and running outside, I lean against the building to try and catch my breath back.

 **Demi POV**

I've just got to Unbreakable gym for a Jiu Jitsu session with Danielle when I walk in I see the most stunning Latina, filming some sort of video. I go back to talking to Mike and Danielle when I see out of the corner of my eye some sort of conversation between Jay and this Latina which has resulted in the Latina to walk off grab her headphones and boxing gloves, and going full on at the boxing bag like something has pissed her off.

I watched her for couple more minutes before it was time for my session. When I stopped to grab a drink I saw her dart outside. I did think about going after her but thought that might be a bit strange.

I went back over to the mats to start again when I saw the Latina walk in again, our eyes met briefly and we shared a small smile before I walked back over we carried on going through some technical moves.

We had just finished when I went to get my stuff together, before leaving to go home, I looked around and saw the Latina sat on the desk near the entrance on her phone. I saw Jay walk past and grabbed his arm

"Hey Jay who's the new girl" I nodded slightly over to where she is sitting

"That is Naya, she has just moved in to the area" I nodded and Jay just went on his way.

I grabbed my stuff and went to leave making a point of going past Naya.

"Hey, i haven't seem you around before are you new? I'm Demi by the way" Naya looked up from her phone and looked at me, her eyes were so damn beautiful

"Hey, no I've just moved to the area. I'm Naya, nice to meet you" Naya held her hand out for me to shake. I shook her hand and omg her hands are so soft

"Nice to meet you to. I've got to rush as I have afternoon meetings but it was nice meeting you and hopefully I will see you around some more when I come in to train"

"Nice meeting you too. Yeah I'll see you around. Bye Demi" we shared one more smile before I had to leave. She acted completely normal like she didn't know who I was. Hmm maybe she isn't a fan of my music or something.

 **Naya POV**

So mystery girl came over and introduced herself, and I couldn't believe it was Demi Lovato. I didn't show it as she probably meets so many crazy fans. I would love to get to know her but I've only just moved to the area and started working here so I don't want to push it. I'll just wait and see where it goes.

Or I might just listen to Jay and just be polite when I see her around at the gym and not look for anything more then that


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi POV**

It's been a week since I met Naya and since then we have spoken the odd hello and ask how we both are but that's as out it. I've just got to the gym and Naya isn't here, which is strange as I later found out in the week that Naya works from the gym as a Personal Trainer, so she is there most of the day.

"Hey Jay, how are you" I walk over and give Jay a hug. Since I started coming here Jay has taken me under his wing and looked after me so much, same as Danielle, I have grown so close to here that I know she will be there if I need to speak about something.

"I'm good thank you. Are you ready for today's session" I lean again the drinks bar, waiting for Danielle.

"I'm good thanks. I'm more then ready. You a PT down today?" Over the week Jay has realised that me and Naya talk occasionally and he has made jokes that we will be starting to date soon.

"Good good. Ahh yes, Naya won't be in until this afternoon, she had a meeting this morning" I nod my head, before making my way over to Danielle and getting started.

"Hey D, how are you" I go over and give Danielle a hug before getting ready for my 45 minute session then I will do an hour of weights/cardio.

"I'm good thank you, you ready to smash this session?" I nod my head, tightening my belt, before going over to Danielle, I stick my hand out waiting for her to tap it before we start training, tumbling around on the mat, Danielle telling me what to do. We go through the same scenario a couple of times, each time Danielle talking less to me, seeing if I can do it with no help.

When I go to take a break, I look up and see Naya walk in with her gym bag. She goes towards the drinks bar, putting her bag behind before making her way over to the cardio. I watch her for a few minutes before going back. I finish my session, quickly going to change out of my Jiu Jitsu Gi and putting on some leggings, vest and trainers and going out and meet Jay who usually puts me through my paces.

When I go out I saw Jay and Naya talking, I walk over to them, hanging back a little so I don't interrupt there conversation

"Hey Dem, you don't mind if Naya joins us for a session do you, maybe you two can push each other and it'll be fun" This could be fun, every time I see Naya she has a jumper on so when she takes her jumper off and I see she just has a sports bra on and see how ripped she is I am shocked.

"Ummm...yeah of course" this will be interesting.

 **Naya POV**

I had to go to a meeting this morning, just to officially sign off from the Army but I will still be invited to any events. When I got to the gym I saw Demi's car in the car park so I knew I would see her, but probably not to speak to as she's probably already been here for 1hour or so.

I grab my stuff out of the car and make my way insider, I go straight to the drinks bar and put my stuff down before making myself a drink. I see Jay walk over towards me so finish my drink and go and see what he wants

"Hey Naya how did your meeting go"

"It went alright, it was just to officially sign off from the Army, but I will still he invited to events and such things" I'm not going to lie I will miss it but I won't miss the scariness of going to war and not knowing if I will be coming back alive or in a box.

"That's good to hear, have you got any clients today or you in just to work out and get some planning done. I've got you a desk and screen set up in the office for you, and a cable to connect you laptop to have double screen" usually when I plan in the gym I'm just sat at the bar which is hard to concentrate so now having a desk where it's quiet I can get more done

"I'm going to get a workout in then I'm going to get these new training and nutrition plans done. I also want to create a fitness planner for my clients to track there training and there meals"

"Alright, well I'm about to take Demi through a whole body circuit if you want to join us. It will be a mixture of body weight exercises and using dumbbells and kettlebells"

"Yeah alright, let me take my bag through to the back office and grab my bottle and inhaler and I'll meet you out there" I go to the office putting my bag down and quickly changing into a pair of shorts, making sure I have my compression shorts on as well. I grab my drinks bottle and inhaler making my way back out to meet Jay.

We just stood talking about what to do in this circuit when Demi walks over

"Hey Demi, how are you"

"I'm good thanks Naya, aching a little after the session with Danielle but ready for this session Jay is about to put me through" I nod my head

"Hey Dem, you don't mind if Naya joins us for a session do you, maybe you two can push each other and it'll be fun" I hear Jay speak to Demi. I remove my jumper only having on a sports bra, showing off my abs and toned upper body muscles.

"Huh...ummm yeah of course" I smirk when I hear Demi stutter, when I look at her she's staring at my abs before she quickly looks down trying to hide the slight blush on here cheeks

"Sweet, lets do this then" we make our way over to the weights and get started. I'm not going to lie but that workout as pretty tough, and Demi did really well, and I'm surprised at how much stamina she has, and near the end when we were doing burpees and she was able to keep up with my just.

We have just finished and I'm just lead on the floor feeling well and truly fucked, trying to catch my breath. I was worried at how much to push my self at the start but I pushed my self to the max and had my inhaler when I needed it.

"Thanks for a great workout Jay, I'm so glad I have no clients today and I'm just writing up training plans and nutrition plans" I heard Jay laugh, I see Demi walk over to me and put her hand out to help me up. I get up and take a sip of my drink

"Well that was fun, but I've gotta shoot, I need to get home, shower, grab some food then have a flight to catch" Jay has left us to it. We both start to walk in the same direction

"It was great fun, we should do it again sometime" I take another sip of my drink, before continuing "where you off too"

"We should, maybe next time you can put us through a tough full body session, I've got interviews in New York"

"Hmm we can do that. Thanks for a great work out, and safe travels"

"Sweet, I will do, see you soon Naya" demi made her way into the changing room and I went into the office grabbing my stuff before heading to the private showers.

 **Demi POV**

When Naya took her jumper off I couldn't believe how toned up she was, she must train a lot to be able to abs like hers. When she caught me looking at her abs I couldn't help but look down trying to hide my blush.

I loved today's training session, it was slightly different to my usual sessions and I had someone else to push me to my max.

"Well that was fun, but I've gotta shoot, I need to get home, shower, grab some food then have a flight to catch" I said to Naya as we both started walking in the same direction

"It was great fun, we should do it again sometime, where you off to?" I looked at Naya when I heard her question. I carried on talking to Naya before I really had to get going.

I went and grabbed my stuff from the lockers and made my way back out to the gym and head towards the car park. As I was leaving I saw some business cards, which were new on the bar, I looked and grabbed one realising they were Naya's.

I put it in my bag, and made my way to the car to go home and get ready to leave. Once I get home I quickly shower grab a prepared meal from the fridge and put it in my bag making my way out to the car to take me to the airport. I am able to go straight onto my plane so I sit down taking my meal out and grab my phone to text Naya

***Text Message***

To Naya: Hey, thanks for a great workout today. Also you have a hot body ;)

From Naya: I'm guessing this is the one and only Demi Lovato, it was my pleasure thank you for letting me work out with your. Thank you for the compliment you have a perfect body as well :)

To Naya: Thank you, I will speak soon I'm about to take off

***End of Text Message***

I don't get a response so I guess she is busy at work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thank you for those who have read the first chapter. Leave reviews if you wish. Also check out my other story Started at a Teacher Parent meeting now we're here


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later...

Naya POV

It's been a couple of weeks since I've seen Demi now, we've texted occasionally but nothing more then asking how we are.

I haven't really been in the gym this week as I've been busy looking at buildings I can buy to have my own gym/studio. Today is the first time I'll be back at Unbreakable properly for a gym session and with some clients.

I've just got my bag sorted, grabbing my shake and water bottle and making my way out to the car. I get into my car putting my bags over to the passenger side before setting off to work.

I pull into the car park and notice Demi is in the gym and that she must have an off day as she has drove herself in. I park up grabbing my bags before making my way into the gym. As I enter the gym I see Demi training with Jay. I take my bags through to the office I use at the moment quickly changing ready to train with Danielle. I used to do Jiu Jitsu before I joined the army.

I started at a young age of 8 years old, working my way through the basics then the fundamentals, before going to competitions, winning a few before I focused more on my training for the army.

I make my way out and walk over to the mats, I put my drink and towel down before taking a quick puff of my inhaler

"Hey Dan, how are you" I go to hug Danielle before we get started

"I'm good thank you, strange not seeing you around though. But I heard you were looking at buildings for your own gym and office" Danielle returns the hug before we go to the mats and get in a start position

"Yeah, I want my own space, but I will still come back and see you for some Jiu Jitsu sessions"

"Good, that's what I like to hear" I chuckle before we get started

Demi POV

I hadn't seen Naya for a couple of weeks, we have texted occasionally but it didn't go any further then asking how each other is.

I've not long got to unbreakable for a session with Jay, hoping I'd see Naya but she wasn't in. I frown a little before making my way over to meet Jay for my session.

I'd not long started my workout when I saw Naya walk in and go straight to her office to drop her bags off. Naya came back out after a few minutes wearing her Gi, and made her way over to Danielle, I saw them talk quickly before going onto the mats and training Jiu Jitsu.

I focused back on my workout, pushing my way through it, occasionally looking over towards the mats and watching Naya, thinking how good she was.

By the time I had finished my workout, quickly showered and changed, Naya had just finished her workout. I make my way over to Danielle to see what time I should meet her as we are meeting up later as we occasionally go for was walk around the lake, another form of exercise I like to do on my day off.

"Hey Naya how are you" I put my bag on the floor waiting for Danielle to come back from the side room.

"Hi Demi, I'm good thank you. Even better after that session with Danielle, it's been a while since I done Jiu Jitsu and it felt so good" I smile over at Naya before noticing Danielle making her way over to us "right I would like to stay and talk but I need to quickly shower before my first client of the day comes in"

I wave bye to Naya as she makes her way to her office, grabbing her bag before going to the private showers.

Naya POV

When I was training with Danielle I could see Demi occasionally look over at me, I would love to know her more but it's what Jay told me my first day at Unbreakable and when I first met Demi that's putting me off.

I think Danielle could tell there was something up as when we had a quick drink break and for me to have a puff of my inhaler she came over and grabbed me by the shoulder, making eye contact

"Whatever it is on your mind, block it out, if it's something bugging you then put that into your moves and bring it to me. I'm not afraid to be thrown about. Let's bring it 1 minute full on rolls and whatever. We'll have a competition first to 3 on tap outs" I nod making my way over to the mats.

We get into position and start off, I remember what Danielle tells me and put everything into it. By the time we have finished I am led on the floor breathing heavily, Danielle comes over with my drink and inhaler, I sit up taking my inhaler from her, taking it, before having a drink

"Thank you for a great session. Same time again next week?" I ask Danielle, even though I'm looking for my own building to have my own gym, I will still come back and train her with Danielle as I know she will push me to my best.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you next week" Danielle walks off somewhere when I spot Demi coming over

"Hey Naya how are you" I smile at Demi, taking a quick drink before replying

"Hi Demi, I'm good thank you. Even better after that session with Danielle, it's been a while since I done Jiu Jitsu and it felt so good" I smile at Demi then look over my shoulder to see who she was looking at "right I would like to stay and talk but I need to quickly shower before my first client of the day comes in"

We said a quick goodbye before I walked to the office grabbing my change and going to the private showers. Once I shower and change I quickly go back into the office and grab the equipment I need, that being pads, MMA training pads and my Pro Box Hi Impact Coaches Body Protector.

That's something else about me you don't know yet and that is I am a fully qualified Boxing coach. My first client of the day Amber, has only just joined the fitness bug and doesn't just want the normal gym sessions she wants to do all sorts of training, so today is her 4th pad session and she is doing really well.

When I make my way out Amber is just walking in, she makes her way over to me putting her drink and jacket on the floor

"Hey Amber, how are you. You ready for today's session. I smile over to her.

"I'm good thank you Naya, I'm more then ready for this session. And guess what?" She now has this big smile on her face and I can't wait to find out why

"Good good. What's got that smile on your face?"

"Well, I have a date tonight. Usually men don't want to know but since going to the gym and losing weight I have started talking to someone and they've asked me out tonight" I smile at Amber, happy that she is started to date again after she told me what happened in her last relationship

"I'm so happy for you. You can tell me the details next time. But now let's train. Grab the skipping rope and we're going to do 2 minutes of skipping let's go" I set the timer on my watch encouraging her to push it more then she is already. As the session went one I can tell she is getting a lot stronger and that is showing her punches

"Right last round before we take a break and we finish with something different" I go through lots of combinations, throwing in the odd body shot, which are slowly improving. When we finish that round I go and get a 6kg medicine ball and bring it over to where we are training.

"Omg I feel fucked, and see you with that in your hand doesn't seem like I'm going to enjoy the next part" I chuckle at Amber

"Well we are going to do the same boxing combinations but this time with the medicine ball. So making sure knuckle always forward, you want to be hitting the pad with knuckles always forward and where the ball has the white print of the brand always facing the way your going"

We get started and Amber picks it up quite quickly. We go for about 10 minutes, that being work for 1 minute then 1 minute rest. We finish off with some stretches. Once we were finished, I book Amber in for another session on Wednesday, letting her choose what to do, before she pays and leaves for the day. I make my way back to my office getting come computer work done before my next client comes in.

2 hours later...

Demi POV

I've just arrived at the park, getting out and locking my car, making my way over to where Danielle is waiting, I greet her with a hug before we start walking towards the lake.

"Hey Dem how you doing"

"I'm doing good thank you, a little hectic at the moment but I'm good" we walk a little more before we find a bench we go and sit on to talk

"That's good. How was your vacation" Danielle sits so she is facing me showing me she has her full attention

"It was really good, just to chill for a week with some training on the beach in the morning. Before it gets hectic with finishing tour prep and going off on tour"

"That's good to hear. Have you started preparing for tour yet, or are you starting that soon"

"I got a lot of tour prep done before Christmas, with stage ideas and the lighting, now just need to nail a tour set list and what clothes I want to wear and when to do costume changes"

"That's good to hear, are you taking a trainer with you whilst your away. I can free up some time to come out for a couple of weeks"

" I've got Daniel coming on tour with me, so I guess he will do some training with me along with prepping my meals. If you're able to free up a couple of weeks then I'd love for you to join me on tour"

"I'll work out when I'll be able to join you and I'll pen in some dates in my diary when I won't be available and I'll put the same dates in the Unbreakable Coaches Diary." I nod and smile at Danielle, glad she can join me for a couple of weeks on tour. "So moving on from Tour things, how are things with you and is there someone special in your life at the moment"

"That's sounds good, you'll have a lot of fun, time in arcades and scary houses and what ever else we come up with to do in our spare time" I look out over at the water, turning back to face Danielle when I hear her mention my relationship "I'm seeing no one at the moment, but there is someone I like but I don't know what to do"

I see Danielle smile and I don't know why but I think she knows who I am on about. I wouldn't lie to Danielle about who I like but what Jay said to me when I first met Naya has put doubts in my mind.

" Is this certain someone you like from the gym by any chance, is this person a certain Latina who has just moved to the area" I look down, trying to hide my smile, I nod to what Danielle has said

"Yes this certain someone goes to the gym and she is a certain latina that goes by the name of Naya, how did you know anyway, has she said something"

"What's stopping you from asking her? No she hasn't mentioned anything, but I can tell from the way you both smile at each other, and earlier when I was training with Naya she looked over at you, then her concentration went a little, so I gave her a mini pep talk. But she didn't tell me what was wrong"

"It's something Jay said when I first saw Naya at the gym, something about she maybe single but don't get to excited, that first day we crossed paths, and ever since then I've been wary of asking Naya on a date or anything"

"Demi, you are your own person, don't let anyone try telling you what to do, especially Jay. You aren't going to find out why Jay tried warning you off her if you don't ask her out and you get to know each other. Do you have your phone now and do you trust me" I really like it when Danielle gives me advice and plays the big sister roll.

"So you think I should just go for it and text Naya and ask her out" i see Dani nod "why do you want to know if I have my phone?"

"I think you should just go for it, and I think you should talk that first step of asking Naya out. Just text her now asking her if she would like to go on a date, you can use my beach house, I'll help you with whatever you want to plan"

"Alright I'll text her now"

****Text Message****

To Naya: Hey Naya, how are you. I know this may seem out of the blue but just wondering if I could take out our on date this week, if you let me know when is best for you"

****End of Text Message****

I show Danielle the text before sending and she nods. I hit send and now just to wait. We get up and carry on walking. Just talking about training, and tour and anything in general. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I stop walking and Danielle notices

"Don't be scared Dem, if she said yes great, if she says no then don't be upset leave it a while then maybe try again" I nod taking my phone out my pocket and opening the message from Naya

****Text Message****

From Naya: Hey Demi, I'm good thank you. I would love to go on a date with you. I'm free most evenings as I don't work or train then. Just tell me where, when and dress code and i'll be there :) x

I smile at the message, quickly typing out a response

To Naya: That's great, well how about tomorrow evening, at 7pm, dress casual and drive to Millrock Beach House, Santa Monica. Just put that into your sat nav and it'll take you there

From Naya: Hey Demi, that's fine with me. See you there at 7pm tomorrow evening

****End of Text Message****

"She said yes, we have a date tomorrow. Thank you for letting me use your beach house. Now I just need to work out what to cook" I have a big smile on my face which quickly changes as I don't know what cook. Great I don't know what she likes Fuck. I think Danielle could tell I was going through my head on what to cook

"Hey Dem, chill, I know what she likes, I'll cook for you alright. Just worry about your date tomorrow evening" I nod my head. Realising we are now back at the car park. We say our goodbyes and agree to meet at the beach house tomorrow at 12pm to plan my date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naya POV**

I was in my office, designing some gym clothing for my members when I received a text from Demi. I picked my phone up and started to read part of the message on my lock screen before I opened up the message to properly read it.

 **From Demi:** Hey Naya, how are you. I know this may seem out of the blue but just wondering if I could take you out on a date this week, let me know when is best for you"

I smiled at the text, surprised Demi asked me to go on a date and thinking of a relationship so close to tour where I wouldn't see Demi for a while. I replied to her quickly before finishing up my clothing designs

 **Naya:** Hey Demi, I'm good thank you. I would love to go on a date with you. I'm free most evenings as I don't work or train then. Just tell me where, when and dress code and i'll be there :) x

I have just finished my new vest tops and hoodie designs, saving them to my laptop. I turned my laptop off before grabbing my phone and making my way back out to the gym. I here my phone go off knowing it will be Demi.

 **From Demi:** That's great, well how about tomorrow evening, at 7pm, dress casual and drive to Millrock Beach House, Santa Monica. Just put that into your sat nav and it'll take you there.

I quickly respond back to Demi before going to meet my client. I get on with my PT session, trying not to think too much about my date tomorrow evening.

 **Demi POV**

I've just pulled up in front of my house, grabbing my drinks bottle and my bag which has some shopping in. I make my way into the house calling the dogs.

I make my way into the kitchen, going to the fridge and pulling out some Cajun chicken strips I cooked the night before, also grabbed some lettuce, tomato, cucumber, cutting some up putting onto a plate and going to sit down out on the decking eating my dinner, looking out at the view.

I start to think about my date tomorrow, and wondering how well we will get to know each other. Then my mind goes straight to what will happen when I go on tour. Will she join me for some dates or will we just go out separate ways and stay as friends.

I finish my dinner and make my way back inside, putting my plate and glass in the sink to wash later, before making my way upstairs to have a quick shower.

I showered and went and sat out on my balcony in my bedroom thinking about Naya again and the Pros and Cons of if we were to start dating and I went on tour. In the end I just went with my heart and decided to take things slow and hope Naya can join me for a week or two whilst on the road.

I'm just looking out over the view when and start humming to myself. I keep humming the same thing over and over before coming up with lyrics. I open up the notes app on my phone and start writing them down. Before I know it I have a song written out.

I walk over to my piano and grab my laptop and phone. I have everything set up so I can record myself, coming up with the instrumental for the song I've just wrote. I play the same part over and over again until out of nowhere I just start playing and have a song complete.

I hear the dogs barking so know someone will be walking in shortly. I hear the front door and here Lauren call my name out. She walks in with a Starbucks and places it on my piano.

"You ready to head off to rehearsals" shit I forgot I had them today and tomorrow. I'll have to speak to Lauren about finishing early.

"Yeah I'm ready. I completely forgot I had rehearsals the next coming days, so tomorrow if possible I'll need to work half a day as I've got a date" I stand up from the piano, grabbing my laptop putting it in my bag and then putting my phone in my pocket and grabbing my coffee. We make our way out to the car. I call Batman and Ella and here them come running over to us. I put the leads on them before walking out to the car where Kelsey is waiting. I lift the dogs up before getting in.

"Yeah that's fine, what time were you thinking of finishing. Maybe the dancers can just have extra rehearsals tomorrow afternoon"

"Wait why does D need to finish early tomorrow. Not that I'm complaining as it means I get half a day" I get in and just laugh at Kels. I'm so happy with the team I've got around me and how crazy they can be.

"Well I need to finish around 2pm, I need to come home and shower then make my way over to Danielle's as that's where I am going. Danielle is going to help me cook"

"Aww does Demi have a date. That's so cute. Who is it"

"Kels really. At least I can get a date, more then can be said for some" I turn and poke my tongue out at her. "And if you must know it is Naya from the gym"

"Wait the hot Latina who has just started working at the gym. Dem not to be negative but what happens when you tour. How do you know she won't start dating someone else" trust Kelsey to bring my mood down

"Yes that one. And we'll sort something out when it comes to it" I turn in my seat just looking out the window. I go onto Instagram trying to find Naya, which is a little tricky as I don't know her last name. Just as I'm scrolling through I notice a recent post on unbreakable gym Instagram, with a photo of Naya in Army uniform, well Army gym wear. I see that her Instagram handle was tagged so I click on it hoping to find out a little more about her. But for my luck it's private. I switch over to my private Instagram page and request to follow Naya, hoping she accepts.

I take my phone out and send a quick text to Naya to let her know it's me

 **Naya POV**

I'm just finishing up with a client in the studio room when the music dips quiet before going back to normal, meaning I've just got a notification. I wait until my client has left the room and grab my phone making my way out as well, ready to meet my next client.

I hop up onto the desk at reception and look at my phone I see I have a few notifications from instagram with people requesting to follow me and a text from Demi. I quickly go through Instagram and accept some requests when I see a strange one with just mainly numbers and just leave it.

I look up quickly and see if my next client is here yet but can't see them so go back to my phone. I go to my messages and open my text from Demi

 **From Demi:** if you get an odd Instagram account requesting to follow you it's my private one which only a few people have.

I smile and go back to my Instagram and accept Demi's follow request. I haven't posted anything recently since I've left the army, maybe the odd training pic. There were some pictures from when I have been on tour. I hear the door open and see my client just walking in

 **To Demi:** hey, I did see it and think who was that, but since I know it's you I'll accept your request :)

I put my phone away and walk over to my client, heading back into the studio and getting my 30 minute pad session under way. This client I have now is training for a big fight coming up so I go through some combinations with her then put some gloves on with my body pads. I set my timer for 2 minute rounds of sparring. We are working hard to the last of the two minutes when I let my guard down and get caught just above the eye. I stop the round and crouch down just to catch my breath.

"Shit I am so sorry Naya" my client Becca says to me. She runs and grabs my drink before calling for a member of staff to come into the room.

"It's find, don't worry, we were going pretty hard and it was my fault letting my guard down"

I hear the door open and can see footprints making there way over to me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Danielle. Since I've moved here Danielle has treated me like a younger sister and helped me when I've needed it.

"Becca you can go for today. I will message you to arrange your next session. Well done today you are improving a lot" I hear Becca say bye to me and Danielle and then the door opening and shutting.

"Here let me have a look Nay" Danielle crouched down to my height and looked at my eye "your eyebrow is split and bleeding so let's get you to the gym doctor and he can patch you up. You're going to have a shiner tomorrow"

"Haha great, I've got a date tomorrow and I'm going to look like a thug. Maybe I should cancel I can't go looking like this" I huff out in frustration, Danielle stands up and puts her hand out to pull me up. We head out of the studio and straight to the doctors office. We go straight in and I hop up on the bed waiting for the doctor.

"Hey, just message your date, even though I can guess on who it might be and just tell her the truth that you had an accident at work but will still be there tomorrow, she will understand" I'm getting annoyed, what good impression do I give to Demi turning up like this.

I'm about to say something to Danielle when the doctor comes in the room so I keep quiet. I tell him what happened, and he nods and let's me know he is going to stitch my eye and then I need to go home and rest. I just nod at him and then lie back on the bed.

Once the doctor had finished I get up off the bed and make my way to my office. I look to see if I had any more clients for the day and I don't, so I pack my bags up and make my way out to the car.

I sit in my car debating whether to message Demi and cancel our date, things going through my head whether or not I would get another chance or not with Demi, then realising she goes on tour next month but I want to see where this goes but then not see her for 7-8 months unless I travel to go and see her. FUCK why am I acting like we're serious she wouldn't want me to join her for part of her tour. I grab my phone from my bag text Demi.

 **To Demi:** hey, hope your day is going well. I'm really sorry but can we take a rain check on our date. Something has come up and I'm not going to make it x

I hit send then put my phone back in my bag and pull out of my parking spot, heading home for the day.

 **Demi POV**

Jojo has just called for us to take a 10 minute break before we get back to rehearsals. I grab my phone and my drink before making my way outside and sitting on a step.

I'm just flicking through Instagram when I see a notification come through telling me I've got a text. I go to my messages and open up the text from Naya

 **From Naya:** hey, hope your day is going well. I'm really sorry but can we take a rain check on our date. Something has come up and I'm not going to make it x

I read over the text a couple of time trying to get me head around Naya cancelling our date. I start to type a message out a couple of times then delete it.

I go straight to my contacts and click on Danielle's number, waiting for her to pick up

 _Hey Demi, how are you? How are rehearsals going?_ I smile slightly when I hear Danielle pick up.

 _Hey, well I was good until I've just got a text from Naya cancelling tomorrow's date so I won't need your help now._ I hear Danielle groan a little as if she knows what is going on and why Naya has cancelled _Danielle what's happened, do you know why she's cancelled?_

 _What? When did she message you. I told her not to cancel but to text and let you know what happened_ , _let me call Naya and then I'll call you back._ I'm getting a little annoyed now, why won't she answer my question

 _She messaged me 20 minutes ago, but I only just got it as I'm currently taking a break. Now please just tell me what's happened then you can call Naya_

 _Ok, ok, she had a PT session at the gym and was doing some sparring with her client, Naya wasn't paying attention and didn't have her guard up and her client caught Naya on her eyebrow with a jab, causing Naya to split her eyebrow open which needed stitches and she's also going to have a black eye. I told her to message you to let you know that she had an accident and will now she a shiner but she will still go on a date with you. Respond to her message and tell her I've spoken to you and that her having stitches and black eye won't put you off. She's just feeling a little embarrassed at this moment in time_. Once Danielle had told me what had happened , I did feel sorry a little for Naya and maybe I should send a blunt message back. I quickly say by to Danielle, before sending Naya a text, then going back to rehearsals.

 **To Naya:** hey, rehearsals are going really well, but very tiring. I've just spoke to Danielle and she has told me what happened. You having a black eye won't change how I feel about you and I still want a date tomorrow. Please don't let this accident come between us.

 **...**


End file.
